


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Sometimes it is cold in here

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they do in the TARDIS when the cameras are not rolling - Headcanon/Ficlett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Sometimes it is cold in here

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!

It is one of these days. The camera won’t roll, the wind machine strikes and the light setting is somehow not properly working.

So it comes that Peter and Jenna are spending their time, standing in the inside of the TARDIS, waiting that someone will call “A _ction_!”.

It is to mention, this blue wooden box is not really bigger on the inside, so it is just Jenna and Peter, a dim light over their heads, so they see at least a bit in the darkness when the door is closed, on something like 1,5 square foot.

Of course they could step out but every time they do, someone is telling them _“No, really, one minute, one minute. Please, go back!”_ so they got accustomed to just stay in the box, waiting, talking, singing making fun.

Usually Peter peaks out through the front door and Jenna peaks out on the back, where just a green curtain hangs for the later added CGI. Sometimes there is the “ _Smoke-guy_ ” too, but this time, they are alone, waiting.

Peter is watching Jenna, yawning with tired eyes. When it is acting time, she changes into spring and he can’t tell she has a bad day, but after every cut, her shoulders are going down and she just tries to find a spot to lean on.

"Bad night?" he asks.

"Not really. I don’t know, I am just tired," she moves her head around. He knows she can’t even rub her eyes because of the make up. "I am happy, when they call it a day, and I can fall into my trailer."

Peter looks down on his watch. “Lucky you, only 4 hours to go!”

Jenna groans in almost physical pain, slightly banging her head against the wood.

He smirks, reaches out to her, _“Come here,”_ he says and simply pulls her in and Jenna does not resist.

It’s normal, nothing new. They hug a lot. In the morning when they first meet, in the evening when the day work is done. After a good scene or a bad one.

Through the weeks and the months hugging became like breathing - they can't go without it.

Well, this time it is some kind of other hug. Longer, more intimate somehow. Usually they separate after a few seconds again, but now Peter just holds her close, fondling her hair and massaging her neck, absently. He tries to comfort her, to bring her through the hard day and Jenna just relaxes into his embrace, resting her head against his upper body, her hands hanging down. She is like a wet bag somehow, but it feels so comforting.

"You smell good," she says, and realizes she actually didn’t wanted to say it out loud, but now it is out and she doesn’t care. It is a fact, why not tell him.

"Time Lord eau de Toilette," he simply says, "LeTardis." He can do better, but Jenna laughs anyway.

Then, the curtain lifts, and the assistant peaks in.

Peter notices that Jenna is not reacting to the disturbance, so she maybe hasn’t realized or is simply not caring that Tom - the assistant - “ _catches_ ” them in this situation.

"Everything fine with you guys?" Tom asks, huge headphones around his neck, blond hair - coloured - worn out jeans.

"Cold," Peter simply says.

"Cold?" Tom repeats as a question.

Jenna huffs against Peters body, turns her head so she can see Tom, but makes no indications to leave his arms.

"We are cold!" she says a bit more precise, but still very nice.

They both now can see, how the blond boys brain starts to rattle, “Oh, sure, sorry,” both his hands are pointing into their direction, ”Two minutes! Promise!” he vanishes again.

"Ready to roll?" someone calls outside and everybody gets in position.

"What a shame," Peter mumbles and slowly lets go of Jenna, not completely though.

"What a shame," she whispers, placing her hands on his chest, not realizing what she is doing, nor that she is not stepping back to lean on the wall again.

"Light!" it calls.

Peter watches her hands, then he is searching her brown eyes in the half dark. There is something he wants to say, he already has pressed air into his lungs, but then the outside world calls “ _Action_!”.

Instead of words he gives her a remorsefulness smile, grabs her hand, pressing it gently for a moment before switching into role.

The doors goes open, and the Doctor comes out, “Clara, we have no time!” and the companion stumbles out of the TARDIS behind him, still both hands are locked, but they let go of each other, because there is no romance in the TARDIS.

It is 20 degrees and Jenna’s hair is a bit more ruffled than usual, but no one on set notices.

 


End file.
